herofandomcom-20200223-history
Teen Titans (Teen Titans Go!)
The Teen Titans are a group of teenagers super heroes from the TV series Teen Titans Go! ''and the movies Teen Titans Go! to the Movies and Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans.'' They are re-invented in the show as a group of comedic jerks and parodies of both the original comics and their original show. While they still engage in crime fighting this version also has them acting as egotists, tricksters and liars, playing up common teen-tropes. Despite their newly emphasized emotional baggage the Teen Titans of Teen Titans Go! still work with their default goal of protecting Jump City. They are also shown to be protagonist villains often. In Teen Titans Go! to the Movies, the Titans' portrayal is somewhat reconstructed, as they finally meet their nemesis Slade who questioned their capacity as superheroes due to their afromentioned rambunctious antics and other superheroes revealed that the Titans has yet to make a significant heroic deeds. In stark contrast of their 2003 incarnations, the feud between the Titans and Slade in the movie is played less fierce due to the criminal mastermind being rather minding his evil plans than antagonizing his supposed enemy until they proved to be a major problem. Nevertheless, the Titans eventually proved themselves through defeating him and put an end on his evil plan to brainwash every single superheroes to dominate the world. Members Apart from the Teen Titans Go! squad, there has been over 120 other Titans who have (at one point) participated in the team. Below is a list of all the main Teen Titans characters who have made an appearance in the cartoon. If you want to see the complete lineup, click here. Teen Titans *Robin (Leader) *Starfire *Raven *Beast Boy *Cyborg Titans East *Bumblebee - She is the leader of Titans East, and more importantly, Bumblebee can fly like a butterfly and sting like a bee. Hardcore powers right there. *Speedy - Naturally, he's Robin’s arch (or archer, since he's a good archer, as a matter of fact) rival. What does he expect, going on a date with Starfire? *Aqualad - He can move water freely and summon aquatic animals, like his mentor, Aquaman. Also Raven's boyfriend for a short while, but nothing too serious. *Más y Menos - Two identical, really fast brothers who speak a lot of Spanish. Robin fails pathetically in trying to train them to act like him. Former Members *Terra - An evil spy who infiltrates the team to steal data. She can levitate and use rocks, convenient for crushing Beast Boy. She has dated Beast Boy for a while but broke up soon after. *Dr. Light - One of the few villains who is able to befriend and join the Titans, but the guys trying to kill him changes his mind about being with them. Oh, and he's able to shoot light beams, too. *Jayna - Capable of transforming into any animal (but first she's gotta fist bump her brother Zan unfortunately), Jayna temporarily replaces Beast Boy because of his laziness. *George Washington - First President of the U.S.A, as well as the temporary leader of the Teen Titans. He can summon a liberty shield, monument bash, just normal president stuff. *Nibor - Temporarily takes over Robin's job as the team leader because he is the exact opposite of him (which says something about how much the Titans really appreciate Robin...). *Kid Flash - Can defeat villains in about 1.0057 seconds, attract the girls, and out-beat box anyone. The key components to get hated by Robin. *Red Raven- Robin chose her because of her aggressiveness. *Red Starfire- Robin chose her because of her aggresiveness. *Yellow Beast Boy- Human shield. *Green Cyborg- Robin chose him because he acted like a soldier and had great leadership qualities and skills. *Santa Claus - *Tooth Fairy - *Sticky Joe - External links Teen Titans (Teen Titans Go!) at Villains Wiki. Gallery 1030242-teen-titans-go-crossing-over-powerpuff-girls-ttg-v-ppg.jpg Teen_Titans_Go!_Intro.png CARE1011031500007451 007 640x360.jpg Teen Titans vs Titans East Teen Titans Go Wikia.png The Streak Gallery Teen Titans Go! Wiki 0001.png TeenTitansGoTote.jpg Teen Titans Go.jpg Teentitansgofive.jpg Ghost Titans haunting the H.I.V.E. Five.png The Ghosts of The Teen Titans.png Halloween Titans (1).png Halloween Titans.png Scared titans.png Sdcc teen titans vs ttg by conquerednightmares-dbh7kl7.jpg Teen Titans of Infinite Earths.jpg Category:Anti Hero Category:Extremists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Titular Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:DC Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Incompetent Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Grey Zone Category:Wrathful Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Movie Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Superheroes Category:Thieves Category:Vigilante Category:Batman Heroes Category:Superman Heroes Category:Green Lantern Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Teams Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes